Princess Clara
Clara is an anti hero of Drawn Together. Background Princess Clara is a pampered, naïve, racist member of royalty, and a spoof of the Disney Princesses. Her features (her hair and eyes in particular) are based on Ariel from The Little Mermaid, while her outfit suggests Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty; another noticeable influence is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Like many Disney Princesses, Clara has a beautiful singing voice, and has many animal friends who like to join her while she sings — at least until Spanky Ham kills most of them for food. (In an in-joke, Clara is revealed to be friends with several of the actual Disney Princesses, including Ariel herself.) Clara is also the only character drawn without a black outline, another reference to her Disney origins. Clara has a cousin named Bleh who is mentally retarded and speaks only in blurbs taken from critical reviews of the film I Am Sam. Clara is initially ashamed of (and exasperated with) her cousin until the other housemates come to accept Bleh. Clara then becomes overprotective of Bleh when she realizes that the men of the house - particularly Captain Hero - consider her sexually desirable. Clara seems to have inherited many of her basic personality traits from her father, the King, but has become more independent since she has been living in the Drawn Together house, and with the help of her housemates (particularly Foxxy Love), she has worked on correcting many of her character flaws. Clara's father, the King, is the ruler of a medieval-type kingdom. Her mother died when Clara was young as a result of her father driving a carriage while intoxicated. The King remarried, and Clara's new stepmother (a reference to the wicked stepmother, a stock character from fairy tales), for reasons unknown, placed a curse on Clara's vagina, causing it to turn into a giant, tentacled monster (called the Octopussoir) which can speak, and appears to have its own personality. Clara's attempt to remove the curse resulted in Prince Charming's genitals turning into a similar monstrous creature. Though it becomes hysterical and vicious when frightened by loud noises, the Octopussoir, for the most part, is quite gentle and kind. In "Alzheimer's That Ends Well", Clara had Octopussoir surgically removed, but after undergoing numerous plastic surgeries to correct every little flaw she perceived her vagina as having, she ended up with a vagina resembling Joan Rivers. Clara tried to get Octopussoir back, but he had graduated from college and married a Jewish woman in the time Clara was gone, and informed Clara that he was happy with his new life and did not wish to go back to her. Clara eventually came to accept her new Vajoana (as she calls it) after it saved the housemates from the murderous intentions of some angry senior citizens. Clara is very proficient in biochemistry, as seen in "Mexican't Buy Me Love" and "Requiem for a Reality Show". In "Drawn Together Babies", it was revealed that Clara used to be a very tolerant and nice little girl when she was a baby. She expressed LGBT and racial acceptance and her quote in the theme song was "I think tolerance is cool." Because of Spanky prejudicing Foxxy over her because she was black, Clara began holding a grudge against her which made her hate the coloreds. According to creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein, Clara is partially based on Julie Stoffer from The Real World: New Orleans, a Mormon girl who had little experience dealing with gays or people of other races, and who tended to make offensive remarks without realizing it. Appearance Clara has long, brownish, voluminously straight (not bone-straight or pin-straight) hair and dark blue eyes. Her outfit mostly consists of a purple dress with a very pale purple skirt, choker, a very pale purplish-white crown, and purple high heels, accessorized by white earrings. In old artwork before the show's release, Clara was originally drawn as a blonde, with a different dress and a lighter skin tone. Category:Living Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti Hero Category:Aristocrats Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Knight Templar Category:Femme Fatale Category:Singing Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mature